


Steve and Logan, Logan and Steve

by swagnushammersmith



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Captain America - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Universe, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wolverine - Freeform, stogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is born of a random burst of inspiration wherein I randomly pick a prompt from OTPPrompts.Tumblr.com and make it into a drabbl. Also because I love Logan/Steve and the world needs more of it. Maybe this will be a series of one shots, all about Steve and Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A planting a kiss on person B’s forehead which always makes person B feel giddy inside. otpprompts.tumblr.com  
> Word count: 277
> 
> ( I realize I made Logan a tad too uwu in this. Forgive me Fanficion Overlords, I have sinned.)

One would never guess from how his Captain America outfit looked, but Steve was a fan of subtlety. If he could approach a situation in the more obscure, less obvious way, he would do just that.

And he did just that, with Logan. The two knew that they both loved each other; their feelings had been revealed to each other not long after they found each other in the 21st century. Steve loved to give Logan subtle reminders of his love by leaving kisses on his forehead. It didn’t matter where or how; in passing, after leaving each other for the day, etc. 

It also really embarrassed Logan. His fellow X-Men and Avengers would tease him for it. They all knew Steve and how he operated, and unfortunately for the buff and gruff Wolverine, they knew how he operated, too. The Wolverine, who would snarl and growl at a harmless fly if it looked at him funny, turning red in the face when he gets a little kiss on the forehead?

Despite the teasing, however, Logan deep down enjoyed the tiny reminders of affection. For one, he thought it was cute every time Steve knelt down a little to give him these forehead kisses. Two, they helped him cope with his issues of memory loss combined with the post-traumatic stress and diffifulty perceiving reality. The tiny kisses did a lot to remind him that yes, he was real, he was with Steve, and if nothing else, this was one good thing for him.

 _Laugh it up_ , he thinks every time he gets teased for the affections his boyfriend gave him. _You don’t even realize how wonderful this is._


	2. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one I didn't get from OTPPrompts, however, I like to make myself suffer by thinking about Steve and Logan with nightmares and night terrors.

More often than not did someone have to wake up from nightmares and night terrors in Steve and Logan’s apartment. Most nights Logan was haunted by nightmares,many nights Steve suffered from night terrors. Rarely did they both have them on the same night.

Over time, the two learned to cope with the visions that plagued them in their sleep. At first it hurt them to see the other suffer and jolt around in their sleep, but they came to accept that this suffering wouldn’t go away any time soon. So they took precaution and put together routines for when the inevitable time of the night would come.

Online research told Logan and Steve the best course of action to help someone with night terrors were to reduce stress, instill a regular sleeping schedule, and to let the terrors take their course.

Steve never woke up from his night terrors. When they started each time, Logan made sure that he didn’t hurt himself from thrashing about. They only lasted for a few minutes at a time. Once Logan was sure that they were done, he’d give Steve a comforting kiss on the forehead and fall back asleep.

Logan’s nightmares were…. more difficult to deal with. Sometimes he’d wake up from them on his own, allowing Steve to help him calm down from them. Other times, he didn’t. He would react physically to the images in his nightmares by letting out his claws and kicking. Fortunately, Steve was a light sleeper, so he could avoid the claws when they came out. But even when he didn’t, he was a quick healer, like Logan, thanks to the serum. It was also fortunate that the two invested in a memory foam mattress.


End file.
